The present application relates generally to faucet assemblies. In particular, this application relates to widespread and centerset faucet assemblies.
Generally speaking, widespread and centerset faucet assemblies typically include two separate valve bodies associated with a hot water source and a cold water source, respectively. The valve bodies can hold a valve, such as a fluid mixing valve, to control the amount of water delivered to a user from the two water sources. One water source may be termed “hot,” and the other “cold,” depending on the temperature of the water sources. A handle can be removably coupled to each of the valves to allow a user to control the temperature and flow rate of a flow of water exiting the faucet assembly. The separate valve bodies can be joined together by a connecting member, sometimes referred to as a waterway connector, which can facilitate mixing of hot and cold water from the two different water sources. A spout or fluid conduit can extend from the waterway to deliver mixed water to a user.
In many widespread and centerset faucet assemblies, however, the fluid mixing valves are retained within the respective valve bodies by either threaded engagement between the valve and the valve body, or by a nut threadably engaging the valve body to sandwich the mixing valve therein. Both of these approaches are undesirable, because it is time consuming to assemble the valves within the respective valve bodies, which can be costly to manufacture.
Additionally, widespread and centerset faucets typically have bodies (also known as yokes) constructed from a metallic material. The yokes or bodies then provide undesirable metallic surface contact with the water flow. This metallic surface contact can lead to corrosion or degradation of the components of the faucet as well as potential contamination of the water flow.
Lastly, many of the valves used in widespread and centerset faucet assemblies typically incorporate an integrated stop feature or mechanism to establish the end point of valve rotation. For example, the rotation of the individual valves may be mechanically limited by a structural feature located within the valves. Limiting the rotation of the valves prevents a user from damaging the valves by operating them outside of their intended operating range.